


184 Years and Counting

by Relevant98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Allen Brothers, Gen, Personified Cities, Personified States
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relevant98/pseuds/Relevant98
Summary: Despite the fact that 184 years is relatively young for a personification, that doesn't mean Austin Houston Jones hasn't seen anything.
Kudos: 4





	1. Just a summary

Hey there!

This isn't really part of the actual story, but it'll tell you what it's about. 

Chapter 1: Republic of Texas (1836-1845)  
Houston's life during Texas' years of independence  
Chapter 2: Admission to Union (1845-1861)  
Making new friends  
Chapter 3: Succession from Union (1861-1865)  
Leaving said friends  
Chapter 4: Reconstruction (1865-1877)  
Rejoining said friends  
Chapter 5: The Great Galveston Storm (1900)  
Houston finds out that he dislikes water  
Chapter 6: World War One (1914-1918)  
Europe is being chaotic as usual  
Chapter 7: The Spanish Flu (1918-1920)  
Houston realizes how much he hates pandemics  
Chapter 8: The Roaring Twenties (1920-1929)  
Houston has a great time  
Chapter 9: The Great Depression  
Houston has an awful time  
Chapter 10: World War Two  
Another war  
Chapter 11: The Cold War  
A colder war with space  
Chapter 12: 9/11  
A dark chapter that will try to not be too dark  
Chapter 12: Tropical Storm Allison  
Houston remembers that he dislikes water  
Chapter 13: An Eventful Year (2017)  
Houston hates water and loves baseball  
Chapter 14: Covid-19 (2020-Present)  
Houston remembers how much he hates pandemics


	2. Republic of Texas (1836-1845)

#### August 30, 1836

#####  Founding (and finding) Houston

"Isn't this beautiful?" Augustus asked, taking a good look around his land.  
The land in question was at the beginning of a navigable river and close to the coast, only being around 50 miles away from Galveston Island. It also had numerous slow-moving bayous and had a low elevation above sea level, though this made it a prime breeding ground for-

"These damn mosquitoes are everywhere!" groaned Texas. He had already dealt with 5 of them in the past few minutes. "Why are we here?" he asked

"Didn't you just hear, Blake? It's near the coast and at the head of a good river," John replied, "though I can see why you don't like this place.." he quietly grumbled.

Blake felt a strange feeling and looked around, only to find nothing. _"Strange, I swear I could've sensed another personification was here"_ he thought, eyeing his surroundings once more.

"Blake, you coming?" Augustus asked, bringing him out of his head.

"Hu- oh-uh, yes, go ahead, I think I'll take a look around first" he stuttered out. The Allen brothers looked at each other before nodding, turning around and walking back to their boat. _"I know someone's here, I just don't know where..."_ Blake thought to himself again. For nearly an hour, he scouted the land, hoping to find what he was looking for. Finally, he noticed a white shirt dash past and grabbed it. "Gotcha! Now, what are yo-" Blake suddenly froze, staring into the giggling boy's eyes. _"They're... they're black?"_ he questioned, looking into what seemed like a void. Nearly convinced he was a spawn of the devil, he was quite literally about to throw him when he once again felt a strange aura. He then quickly took a look at he boy's shirt. Sure enough, it was an oversized white shirt, like what he and his father were wearing when they were found. 

"Wait, you.. you.. you can't be.." he whispered as realization finally began to dawn on him

After what seemed like ages, Blake finally tore his eyes away from the child (much to his relief) and sat down, wondering just what he was supposed to do.

 _"I suppose... bringing you back won't hurt"_

#### June 5, 1837

##### A New Capital

Nearly a year later, the young republic had finally found a place for it's capital.


End file.
